Modern healthcare facilitates the ability for patients to lead healthy and full lives. Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are often utilized for such medical advances. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), neurostimulators, and drug pumps can facilitate management with a wide range of ailments, including, but not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Patients and medical care providers can monitor the IMD and assess a patient's current and historical physiological state to identify and/or predict impending events or conditions.
Implantable devices, including IMDs, are increasing in complexity while shrinking in size. One hurdle to achieving such small and highly functional devices is efficient power management. In particular, many implantable devices operate from power sources that have a limited lifespan and/or are not rechargeable. As such, after the implantable device is implanted within the human body and the lifespan of the power source has been reached, the implantable device may need to be removed.
Telemetry communication performed between an implantable device and an external device can have a significant impact on the lifespan of the power source of an implantable device. As commercially available telemetry protocols grow in use, the knowledge of how to initiate a telemetry session with an implantable device can become publicly available. Corresponding scenarios can occur in which unauthorized third party devices may initiate a telemetry session with an implantable device in an effort to prematurely deplete the battery of the implantable device. Thus, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media that minimize or prevent telemetry overuse of implantable devices via communication with unauthorized devices are desired.